


Butt Dial

by Usuishi



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Phone Sex, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usuishi/pseuds/Usuishi
Summary: It's not his fault! He didn't mean to call Kenny!





	Butt Dial

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are depicted as being adults!!

“Nn… K-Ken,” soft whimpers filled the air as Leo touched himself, his hand working over his cock quickly as he practically squirmed on his bed, gasping softly. He scrambled to grab for the lube he kept tucked between his bed and the wall, slicking his fingers up.

 

He hesitated only a moment before he carefully rolled over onto his knees, his chest pressed to the mattress as he lightly rubbed his fingers over his entrance, before slowly easing one finger into himself. A whine slipped from him, licking his lips as he slowly working himself open, closing his eyes and imagining that the fingers weren’t his own.

 

It was an easy fantasy to slip into, to imagine that it was Kenny’s fingers inside of him rather than his fingers. To imagine those chapped lips working over his shoulders and crooked teeth digging into his shoulder. He let out a shaky moan, pressing a second finger into himself and slowly fucking himself on his fingers.

 

He lightly squeezed his cock, letting out a needy little sob as he stroked himself quickly. “Kenny,” he moaned out, gasping in surprise when his phone suddenly buzzed near his ear. He ignored it for a long moment, though it buzzed a few more times, and Leo eventually gave in, forcing his hand away from his cock and grabbing his phone.

 

Shit, Kenny was texting him- Why did he have to have timing like this? Leo was so close to finishing… He glanced at the texts, swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky moan as he pressed a third finger into himself. The stretch of his fingers felt so good, and he felt so pleasantly full-

 

“Kenny… Shit- I w-want it in me,” he sobbed out desperately, fucking himself with his fingers and letting out a loud whimper. He clutched tightly at his phone, not realizing that he’d accidentally hit the button to call Kenny, soon hearing the other man’s voice.

 

“…Leo? Are you… touching yourself?” He heard suddenly, letting out a sharp gasp. Leo couldn’t even try to hang up, his fingers suddenly brushing over his prostate. He moaned loudly, letting out a choked curse as he came, spilling his release over the sheets underneath him.

 

“Holy shit,” he panted, whimpered and tugging his fingers out of himself. He could feel his face burning hot with embarrassment, panting heavily as he tried to come down from the high of his orgasm, “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Hey, Hey. Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Kenny hummed, almost just sounding amused and slightly out of breath, “Do you… Like me, Leo?” he asked after a moment, and Leo let out a low, embarrassed whine.

“I uh… Yeah, a little,” he admitted after a long moment, his face feeling hot and he just knew it was bright red. There was a moment where Kenny didn’t seem to say anything before Leo could swear he heard a low groan on the other end of the line.

 

“Next time you’re doing that, you should call me on purpose.”


End file.
